Alloy (Sequel to Titanium)
by FanFictionatic
Summary: She's an alloy, made out of the finest sheets of metal to close her cold heart. She was trapped inside a hard shell. She can kill, yes. She can kill anything without hesitation. She might even kill me if I continue insisting. But those eyes, my only doorway to her pure, true self, remind of someone who I loved deeply. And I might be the only one who could set her free.
1. Introduction

A/N: Keeping it short! I hope you like it dear readers!

* * *

For a woman, she was a fast walker.

I couldn't believe it, couldn't believe myself. How come I was so blind? How come I only see this now? I didn't even know what to believe in anymore. I feel like everything around me was just a dream. Like I would wake up anytime feeling empty again, in pain. Stupid Maxon, so stupid.

Everything made so much sense. Her structure might be different, her attitude, the way she carries her self, but those eyes.

The way those eyes looked at me for two seconds, I was certain.

"America," I ran to her. I held both of her hands tightly and brought them to my chest. She struggles, trying to break my hold.

"What the hell are you talking about? Who the hell is that? You're highness you must have mistaken me for someone else."

"Drop the whole general act," I exclaimed. I haven't heard my voice turn to that in a while. Strong, strict, authoritative.

She kneed my crotch and I let go of her immediately. I clasped both of my legs in pain but a smirk was able to cover my face.

"This isn't the first time you've hit me like this."

She tensed up a little, but was able to keep her calm state, "Your majesty, stop this nonsense. If you'll excuse me, I have some soldiers to train..."

Just as she was about to walk out of the door, I asked on last question.

_"Why do you deny things so much."_

Without looking back at me she stated,

* * *

_**"Because, I am an alloy. I am built up from the thinnest, purest sheets of metal. I am made to be strong inside and out. I am made to resist. I am meant to be tainted."**_


	2. Chapter 1: The Call

A/N: The part of this chapter is from the excerpt I added a little more detail and some more text at the end! I hope you look forward to more chapters of this story! I love you guys, all the readers, and even those who just scan this story!

* * *

**al·loy; **_noun; _ˈaˌloi/

_a metal made by combining two or more metallic elements, especially to give greater strength or resistance to corrosion._

* * *

_"Will you marry me."_

Those were the four words I said last month, announcing the official end of the Selection, and starting almost 2 months of planning my wedding.

Sure I loved Kriss. She was nice and sweet. She had god-given grace in her every movement. But that wasn't enough to make a queen. I preferred strong, stable, ready to take on any argument that passed her beliefs.

I shook my head. Get it together Maxon, she's gone. I never believed she was dead, but if she was alive, she would have come back. She loved him right? And I loved her. I was so sure. On the first night of her disappearance I cried myself to sleep telling myself that I should have just proposed that night, on her 18th birthday. It would have been a much more wonderful gift than that stupid necklace.

"Your highness, how many times do we have to tell you? We are Everlest soldiers, not body guards, not chaperones, soldiers."

General Ivana was the head of the Everlest Soldiers in Creta. I know, we all thought Creta was just a country of myth, but after a specific broadcast, my father, King Clarkson, wanted to have their best squad to be on guard during the special day. The rebels haven't stopped you see, and they grew more aggressive than ever. Even the Northern rebels kill nowadays.

"Ivana please..."

"Oh don't you Ivana me. I have a title. I am General."

These days, Father is always found staring at his flat screen, begging to get their best set of soldiers and specifically requesting for the one called Titania Rose. I haven't seen the broadcast, but I heard she was a monster in battle. Literally.

"General, if you could just please send them-"

"Your highness, my daughter just got back from a mission in Belgium and is extremely tired. Who are you to demand her life and presence if you have tons of soldiers of your own."

"I am a king!" he bellowed. "Is this about money General? I could give you-"

"Our services are offered free. It is up to the ones who benefit to give pay after. But a simple wedding. Your highness, children are dying from wars in Iran and New Asia is no better. We cannot skip sudden needs of help from them."

I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I turned around and smiled.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" my bride-to-be asked.

"Nothing dearest, Father is just having some issues with security."

"He's not yet giving up on that Titania Rose huh?" she giggled.

"I try to pry him out of it," I said. "But it's no use. Even Mother doesn't know how." I held the hand that was on my shoulder, brought it to my lips and kissed it. I felt her other hand go through my locks.

"Let me speak to her then."

I turned my head towards Father, followed by Kriss who looked as equally shocked as I did."

"Father, that's a big request, maybe you shouldn't-"

"Fine," I heard Genereal Ivana reply.

This was all going to go down to hell.

The screen buffered for a moment, then immediately switched to another setting. Instead of an office it was more like an entertainment room. Big couches and bright colored walls along with organized stacks of CDs and large speakers. We were greeted with five different faces. A black haired boy and girl which looked quite alike, a chestnut haired girl who was reading a book, a dark haired and tanned man who was holding a bowl of popcorn and in the middle was no other than Titania Rose.

She was not looking happy.

She had a scowl on her face, same goes with her companions, except the one reading the book. Then I realized why she was angry. She was holding a game controller, and the message interrupted her game.

"It was getting to the good part," The girl with black hair said.

"It was almost 5 AM," the guy chewing popcorn followed.

"Oh god," the other guy said. "Tania, you okay?"

Titania Rose didn't reply, still holding her controller.

Finally she said, "What the hell do you want, for the hundredth time, Illea."

"Greetings, I am King Clarkson, Titania Rose-"

"I have a title. I wasn't proclaimed as General for nothing Your Highness..." she said the last part with disgust, as if Father was an old enemy of hers.

Father didn't look like he needed more disrespect, "IT'S JUST A WEDDING. YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY YOUR SQUAD IS CHOSEN TO LEAD SECURITY."

She was about to say something when she met my gaze. My eyes widened a little. She reminded me of someone awfully familiar.

"A wedding... Mother never told me..."

She lowered her controller and let it lie on her lap. "Has the Selection has ended Prince Maxon?"

I couldn't nod, but Kriss was able to smile at her.

My Fathers gaze softened and his muscles relaxed. "So, will you reconsider this offer."

General Titania's companions looked at her, worried. Even the other girl stopped reading.

She lowered her head and sighed. She faced the screen once more, "Fine. We'll accept. It is after all a wedding. But if nothing happens much in our stay, then we must go head back to Creta. I know you have rebel attacks, but we have more crucial missions."

"Understood."

"It's a deal then. Now can you please exit so I can go back to my game?"

"Deal."

"Also, I expect all your soldiers to line up by the front gates when I come there"

Father scowled, "And why is that?"

General Titania shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe we'll just have a little tea party with cookies and- formal military greeting of course. Don't you invite other officers in parties? You know, those fancy introductions with lined in, properly dressed men?"

When Father didn't utter a word, she sighed, "First time huh? Very well. Just do what I said, we'll be touching down tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow? Tania what the hell?" the boy eating popcorn reacted.

"Does that mean we won't be getting any sleep again?" the black haired girl said.

"You're all ALPHAs, you should be used to it," was her only reply.

They sighed and went to their respective rooms. "Napping," General Titania said. "Helps them, though the twins are heavy sleepers I could tell you that."

She put her game controller down, "I guess there's no point in playing anymore. I'll see you tomorrow Your Highness."

The screen immediately filled with black, and the room was silent once again.

Father clicked his fingers and a butler and maid came running forward. "Tell Amberly we'll be having visitors tomorrow. And tell the soldiers to prepare themselves."

This might be our most interesting visit yet.


	3. Chapter 2: A Chat

A/N: To clarify the introduction chapter, you will see it in the middle of Chapter Four or Three. Maxon didn't entirely find out, he just suspects and I repeat, I'm still not sure of the ending and maybe I might make alternate ones, oops. Anyway, enjoy reading Chapter Two, and expect kinda slow updates . I'm sorry but I was writing this chapter yesterday when EXO's _Call Me Baby_ MV slapped my Subscriptions feed and I forgot to save it T^T. I'm so sorry but I'll try to post Chapter 3 tomorrow~

* * *

The front was filled with nervous groups of lined soldiers who wore newly tailored uniforms. It's surprising how fast the maids along with professional tailors mend up clothes for hundreds of men with different body sizes.

I wore a simple light blue dress shirt and a black tie. Mother had her favorite ever-green dress that went down to the floor while Father had outdone himself that's for sure.

I felt Kriss stand beside me. She was wearing a sleeveless red dress that went down below her knees. Her hair was braided then arranged into a bun. It was simple, but she looked beautiful as always.

"Aren't they coming yet?" she asks.

"Father says they would take a while, but they're travelling by air so I'm pretty sure-"

Faint sounds of a motor sounded. We see two helicopters coming our way, the sound of the rotating blades getting louder. The soldiers in front of us immediately tensed and stood straighter.

The two helicopters landed safely outside the gates. Five different bodies start to climb out of their respective helicopters. The gates slowly start to open.

The ALPHAs were wearing their uniforms I suppose. Their jackets were light brown with an A on the left side of their chest. Inside were clean white shirts tucked in with a darker shade of brown pants. They were all wearing combat boots.

Leading the other four was no other than General Titania Rose.

You could see how short her hair really was in personal that it only reached by her neck, some strands lying on her shoulders. She had a blank look on her face.

My guess: Dissatisfaction.

They stopped walking at the start of the line. Nobody moved an inch.

"Oh my god," she muttered.

She then told her comrades to stand where they were and walked along the path. Then her booming voice filled the castle grounds.

"Basic training, during formal line greetings, when a person ranked with a high title, let's say a general, walks at the start of the path, you will immediately greet with a salute."

She stopped mid-track and faced back. "We then will walk and reply with our own salute. Let's try that again, shall we?"

General Titania went back with her comrades in which the soldiers immediately complied with her instructions. She walks down again, this time with her fellow soldiers tailing on her. When they reached the end the five of them placed their right fist on their left chest, and all the soldiers were signaled to ease.

"General," Father greeted.

"Needs improvement," she blantly said. "But it'll do. When's the wedding scheduled?"

"In about 5 months," I answer quickly.

"It's a long wait, I really hoped it would be quicker," Kriss added while clinging in my arms.

I awkwardly smile at her then look back at them.

The tallest guy, dark brown hair and tanned skin smiled back while the other boy and guessing his twin widened their eyes, the long haired girl with chesnut hair bit her lip and the general raised an eyebrow.

"Well then we should carry on soldiers. We don't want to decrease the happy couple's alone time. Their too busy to see even see each other."

Father cleared his throat, "Of course, your bags are now being taken to your rooms, please follow Adam, our main butler, so he could show you which one will be staying in which room."

"This way General Titania," Adam said.

* * *

I was able to learn their names really quickly while we were eating brunch. Mother insisted to invite them down. We were currently at the back garden where small tables were set-up by the maids. The twins, Jaydyn and Marcus enjoyed their cake, Antonio or Toni for short was conversing with Mother. I admit, his Spanish charm sure seemed to get her. Portia, was sipping tea while talking to Kriss.

Father and I were left with the general.

"This place looks quite peaceful for a series of rebel attacks... how often would they come?"

"It depends, the quickest is after a week or so," Father replied.

She nodded her head. She still hasn't drank anything from her cup. "What date was the latest attack?"

"Last month, but we're afraid they'll be preparing something much bigger."

"Northerners or Southerners? Who attacks often?"

"Northerners attack most but only leave a few injured while Southerners... their a different story."

General Titania took the first sip from her cup and looked at me, "Prince Maxon, are you nervous about having King for a title in just a matter of months?"

"Of course, but they do say confidence is the key. It's a big responsibility, but I'm happy with Kriss by my side," I smiled.

"Oh really," she muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh nothing, it's just that, well I've never heard of this kind of program and after watching some re-runs courtesy of Jaydyn over there, I think some other contestants had good connections with you too."

I narrowed my eyes at her," "Such as?"

"Lady Marlee was one of a kind, Lady Celeste was beautiful, Lady A-"

"America," I blurted out.

She tensed at my sudden interruption. "I was gonna say Anna Farmer, but sure Lady America."

I cleared my throat and noticed Father wasn't beside us anymore. "You think Lady America isn't part of the ones I have good connections with?"

"Your Highness, it's not that I don't like her, in fact you two were a crowd favorite as of what I've heard but, I just thought she was too forward, sudden, her stop button malfunctioning every time. No offense though."

"None taken," I blantly replied.

"I wonder where she is now though, Lady America," she looked up the clouds. "They say she died, but maybe, she's just out there somewhere. It's a shame. But to see you're very happy with Lady Kriss, well, that wouldn't change a thing now."

I didn't know what to say. I suddenly wanted to tell her how much I loved America and how it pained to find out she was gone. How could I feel sudden trust for a person I just met?

So all that left my mouth was, "Of course."

She set her tea cup back down and stood up immediately, "I'm sorry Your Highness. I'm used to being straight forward. It looks like Lady Kriss is calling you. I'll be with my comrades. It was a nice talk."

* * *

**_A nice talk indeed._**


	4. Chapter 3: Titania

A/N: I forgot to tell you guys that I'm making a two chapter pattern for Maxon and America's POVs so please don't be confused at the change of POVs and I do hope you read the author's notes first before reading cuz I might add something there for you to understand the story more~ Thank you so much for reading! And a big red WARNING for language in this chapter... because Titania is a potty mouth and I hope you won't take the insults here seriously. This fic is Rated T though so I think that should be a warning enough :)

* * *

"Fucking asshole! Worthless douche! Charming my ass!

I kept calling out insults while unpacking my stuff. "Insensitive jerk, I hope he falls in a pile of shit."

"You done yet Tania?" Marcus asked.

I sighed at sat down on my bed. My comrades heard my cries and convinced the maids and guards outside that I was fine. They were inside my room for the mean time until I calm down.

"Could you believe him? And to think I was so infatuated with him before. He agreed so calmly when I told him he and I had nothing like really though."

"Awww... Don't be like that. The guards might over hear," Jaydyn said sitting beside me.

"Or worse the Prince himself," Portia added.

I forced a smile on my face. "Alright guys, I'm fine now. You can go and unpack your stuff and we'll just wait for further instructions."

Once they all cleared out, I reminded them to tell the maids that were assigned to me that I didn't need them much. I was able to unpack all my clothes in peace.

Well, except when I opened one of my drawers and saw some letters. They were all worn out and yellow in color but when I opened them, I saw my handwriting and it was addressed to my parents. My last letter that I was supposed to send after my birthday party.

"They gave me my same room," I said to myself. "Those dicks."

* * *

When everything was settled and the coast was clear, I took a small pouch that I've been keeping inside my bag.

"Bella, you can come out now."

A orange glowing fairy flew out immediately. "What took you so long to let me out?"

"They might freak out if they saw a talking person with tiny wings by my side. Don't worry though, I'll introduce you to everyone at dinner."

She sat down on my right shoulder. Always on my right. Bella has been my fairy companion for months, during battles or meetings, when I ate, hell even while I was asleep. It felt right that I should bring her with me in Illea.

"What's with the profanities lately?" she asked.

"It's nothing. I'm fine."

"Well, if you say so."

She flew around my room, observing everything that sets down on her eyes. "This is a sweet room you have."

"Not as great as the ALPHA suite but it'll do."

"I know right. I wish there was a gaming system somewhere. Now that's real sweetness."

I laughed and let her roam around touching the walls and the knobs of the cabinets and drawers. I resorted to lying down on the bed, not bothering to pull out my combat boots. I was drained, tired. We just came back from another mission yesterday and I didn't get much sleep because we had to land today. The soldiers weren't in good shape. And a recent chat with the prince has made my eyes almost fall out from insult rather than anger.

Who cares anyway. I hope he and Kriss lives a good life trying to demolish people with the castes and receiving frequent attacks from the rebels.

I wonder how the people here were doing? How my family back in Carolina was doing? How Marley and Woodwork were doing? How Aspen was doing? My maids were doing? I was curious but I wasn't even sure if I wanted to see them.

Harsh, I know, but if you go through a 3 month process advance military training then you were suddenly told you had the power to annihilate people because you have the blood of a Cretan hero, then ambushed by a pirate leader who you almost cut a leg off, then behead the Dragonian leader, fight off forest trolls who allegedly wanted to burn down the training headquarters, put back evil souls inside an old chest box, save your mother figure from being burned alive by the said pirates, save a whole village from a large sea serpent and almost drown to death while doing that, negotiate with talking trees because you thought you were just trippy, get your hair cut shorter because pirates almost beheaded you, befriend a bore who lives inside a cave next to the HQ, fly to other countries to help them with pillaging problems, comeback to Creta then suddenly get a call from a hotheaded king who almost killed you on your 18th birthday, and finally flying here to help them with their wedding, well.. I guess my squad would be the only ones to know how it feels like.

Bella was enjoying herself infront of the whole body mirror next to my bed. I sat up at looked at myself too. I went by the bedside drawer to see if I had anymore old pictures of myself. I seem to forget what I looked like before. I found one picture with Marley and I sitting by the piano. Probably taken by the reporters then given to me or Maxon and then I stole it from his wall of pictures in his room. I couldn't remember.

I looked at my old self. Red, brightly-colored, long, straight hair, matched with a thin, weak structure, a pale face and shining blue eyes.

Then I looked up in the mirror. I saw dullness. From my bloody red hair, curled on the tips, cut until my neck, my slightly bulkier and more athletic structure was covered with a tanned complexion. My eyes were the same blue color, but had a different shade to it. Not the literal shade, but the brightness was gone.

Dull. Everything was just dull.

But I like it that way, and it defines who I was now.

So when my fairy companion caught me smiling, she asked "What?"

"Nothing," I said. "I just feel like being myself today..."


	5. Chapter 4: Dinner

A/N: OMG LOOK WHO CAME BACK FROM THE DEAD! I'M SO SORRRRY~ I'VE HAD A LOT OF EXCUSES BUT NEGLECTING THIS STORY FOR THEM IS JUST STUPID. A LOT OF PEOPLE PROBABLY HATE ME RIGHT NOW LOL. NOT UPDATING FOR 2 WEEKS STRAIGHT...

I also got caught up on EXO's comeback to it's all my fault T^T I'm so sorrrryyy my dear readers~ I will try to update once a day or every other day. (Here I go again omg) I have an upcoming seminar next week T^T for journalism and stuff and it might take 2-3 days of training? I'm not sure so I decided to visit and update as much as possible... THANK YOU FOR UNDERSTANDING! YOU WILL ALWAYS BE THE BEST READERS AND SUPPORTERS IN THIS WORLD~ also I'm going to edit out some of the chapters thanks to **Someone The World Forgot**~ Go check her out ^-^

ANYWAYS, LET'S GO~

* * *

Dinner was as awkward as hell.

First of all, the table was too long. I thought I've been used to it because of the Selection, but now nine people eating in a table built for about 40 is just ridiculous.

Next was the attire. While I was just sitting on my bed, reading nonchalantly, some maids bursted into my room with a rack of dresses. Then I found out the other four were trying to be forced into them as well. I gave them all one firm look, and firmly said _'No'_ to get them to stop. We were soldiers. We had uniforms, why shouldn't we wear that?

Then came the **media**. God, they've heard about our arrival and were now roaming the palace with big cameras and stuff. Goddamit, they were hella annoying, asking stuff that weren't supposed to be asked, We were guests in the palace, not another one of those sources for saucy, disappointing news no one cares about. Seriously, who puts up a 50 page spread on **_'The new queen learning how to play crochet'_** I mean what the fuck. Write something about politics or the war, something _news worthy_. What shit do I give about crochet?

Now, I'm sitting beside Kriss.

She was the same. Friendly, cutesy, shy, quiet type. It made me want to barf. She was a good woman, someone with ambitions the same as mine. Seh didn't want to exactly end the castes like me, but she wanted to promote education. Whenever she talked about her project while I was still competing, my heart always swelled and I always told myself, if I didn't win, all I have to do is hope that Kriss will.

But now she was... irritating, clingy to Maxon, followed him wherever he went. Whenever King Clarkson would open up a discussion, whatever Maxon said, she'd just say 'Yes I agree' or 'Of course we should'

Queen Amberly (okay, is the frikin spelling right? I dunno anymore XD I need help so bad~ please cutiesss .) decided to divert the conversation unto us.

Toni started first, telling the story of his childhood in Spain and how he got shipped to Creta by his parents, not knowing he would apply to become a soldier. All he knew was they didn't like him and favored his older siblings more. But he doesn't regret it though...

Marcus and Jaydyn shared that they always wanted to become soldiers since they were 10. They admired the Cretans coming back from missions in helicopters waving at them from below, indicating it was a success.

Portia told us that her father is now retired from his service and he was a BETA. Her father wanted a boy to continue the legacy, so he was not sure about Portia at first, but now that she was a certified ALPHA, her family had never been proud.

All eyes directly went over me.

Kriss was the first one to talk, "What about you General?"

I met their eyes and calmly said, "I'm not comfortable in publicizing myself"

"It's just us," she said.

I lost it, I snorted. Rude, I know, but this future queen has to open up her mind, "Yeah, you and like a hundred of writers of cameras. I can't see the wall because of them. They're probably thinking about a headline right now. 'Soldiers share the dinner table with the royal family' front page, all over magazines. What about the news about the attacks? Projects? The castes? New Asia? Something that really matters?"

I was about to fully loose my shit, then this guy started to mouth every word I said while writing it in a small notepad. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Seriously? We came here in an agreement to protect the newly weds, not to be some stupid news topic. Oh you're probably writing down titles now? 'General throws bitch fit in dinner. Royal family shocked.' or maybe 'General Titania threatens news writers who dare cover their visit.' Goddammit, drop the pen and the notepad."

He stared at me but then he didn't stop writing.

That's it. I'm so done. "OKAY FINE. If that's how we're gonna do it? You wanna know things about me? As I child I was hated, I was beaten up, thrown into a sack and then set to die from drowning in the river. I ended up finding myself in Creta, trained, killed some shit here and there, you have it. Me. I was abused, detested what else do you wanna know? How I chop of every single head of my opponents? How I spend my day with no missions? Oh, here's a good one, how I try to calm myself down but you guys are assholes so I lose my shit?"

The cameras weren't turning off, but I didn't care, "If you'll excuse me, I'm going back."

Before I went out, I heard one of the reporter say, "She's like a bitch."

"**WELL I AM A BITCH**," and I went out.


	6. Chapter 5: Those Eyes

A/N: This chapter was supposed to be for chapter two, but other ideas filled my head and I thought it would be too fast . THANK YOU FOR BEING PATIENT WITH ME DEAR READERS -3- YOU DESERVE ALL THE LOVE YOU CAN GETTTT~ I WENT TO MY 2 DAY SEMINAR SO YEAH BUT STILL :( There's a not at the end so please read it :)

This is now Maxon's POV, just in case you don't know that the POVs are in a two chapter pattern...

* * *

As soon as all of us went back to our respective rooms, I decided to roam around the halls.

It was probably passed 11 and Father might get mad at me for being out at this hour, but I needed a little refreshing.

After the little scene, well not little exactly, at the dinner table, Father ordered all camera crews and reporters to stop roaming the palace until the final preparations for the wedding.

What General Titania said was true. Reporters were annoying, taking in any information they could get their hands to, sometimes if not interesting, making up quirky headlines and adding false but controversial information to each article. Ever since the Selection has ended with Kriss, there was nothing interesting going around in the palace, except for occasional rebel attacks of course. The article where Kriss was playing crochet was true. It was in the front spread, which greatly maddened the lower castes.

And speaking of the lower castes, there was another change that happened after the Selection. Fours, Fives, occasional Sixes and Sevens began to create riots, but peaceful ones. They said they're called _rallies_. They hold up signs and one-by-one, tell something about the life they live in. They've been doing this for a long time.

Especially the Fives...

The Fives were more aggressive than the others. Somehow they found ways to interrupt television shows and send videos of whippings, or them preaching about change.

No damage occurred, but it scared the hell out of the Twos and Father as well. More guards were sent to the lower castes because of this.

"It's all the Five's fault," Father would occasionally mumble. "Telling them to fight, nonsense..."

I found myself walking by the floor where the soldiers from Creta were staying. There were no guards around the hall, and no maids roaming around too. It must be the general's request.

I heard a crash from the staircase. Must be a maid ordered to stay for the night to clean the kitchen. I followed where the sound came from but stopped at the corner when I heard another voice.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

I peaked and saw General Titania crouching down, picking up several silver trays and towels as the maid tries to stand-up.

"Oh my, General, I'm so sorry, I interrupted your slumber-"

She laughed. Softly, but genuine. It was a sound I wouldn't have expected to come out of her.

"I wasn't sleepy anyway. It's unfair you know, the palace should have shifts with maids. Some should sleep at day and take charge at night while some do the opposite. You've been working all day without any rest. Tell me where to put these, you should get some shut eye."

"But General-"

"No buts, General's orders,"

The maid smiled a little and made a shy salute, "Yes ma'am, the trays are supposed to be placed back at the kitchen along with the towels. Thank you so much..."

"Your welcome..."

It hit me.

The maid went the other way, back to their quarters where she'll finally sleep peacefully. As for the General I followed her down to the kitchen.

When she finally placed the trays properly by the counter and hung the towels, I decided to pretend to bump into her by the next hallway.

It was supposed to be a gentle bump, or maybe just see each other and pass by, but my feet decided to trip on her instead.

I hit my knee on the floor and winced, closing my eyes until the pain didn't feel to surreal. I opened them though, only to see me above her shocked form.

And for a second, I thought I was looking at someone else. Someone I knew, someone I thought who was gone.

Before i could say anything she punched me.

After that, the whole world turned black.

* * *

Surprisingly, I woke up in my room, tucked in the sheets.

I woke up later than usual. I sighed and went on to my morning routine. I got dressed and I was ready to go.

The first thing I heard was loud shouts form the back garden. I peaked through my window and saw the Cretan soldiers screaming several commands, some which are probably army jargon, since I couldn't understand.

The guards were all running around. They must have been at this early in the morning because they looked tired as hell, or the Cretans are just really good trainers.

I went out, hoping that I wasn't that late for breakfast when I bumped into a smaller figure.

General Titania was quick enough to ignore me and speed walk to the staircase going down.

For a woman, she was a fast walker.

I couldn't believe it, couldn't believe myself. How come I was so blind? How come I only see this now? I didn't even know what to believe in anymore. I feel like everything around me was just a dream. Like I would wake up anytime feeling empty again, in pain. Stupid Maxon, so stupid.

Everything made so much sense. Her structure might be different, her attitude, the way she carries her self, but those eyes.

The way those eyes looked at me for two seconds, I was certain.

"America," I ran to her. I held both of her hands tightly and brought them to my chest. She struggles, trying to break my hold.

"What the hell are you talking about? Who the hell is that? You're highness you must have mistaken me for someone else."

"Drop the whole general act," I exclaimed. I haven't heard my voice turn to that in a while. Strong, strict, authoritative.

She kneed my crotch and I let go of her immediately. I clasped both of my legs in pain but a smirk was able to cover my face.

"This isn't the first time you've hit me like this."

She tensed up a little, but was able to keep her calm state, "Your majesty, stop this nonsense. If you'll excuse me, I have some soldiers to train..."

Just as she was about to walk out of the door, I asked on last question.

_"Why do you deny things so much."_

Without looking back at me she stated,

"Because, I am an alloy. I am built up from the thinnest, purest sheets of metal. I am made to be strong inside and out. I am made to resist. I am meant to be tainted."

* * *

Okay, so about the Fives hacking into cameras and stuff, we all know that America's dad is a Northern rebel right? (if not well; SPOILER!) The Northern rebels want America to win, nut if not, the choice was Kriss. Kriss won but seemingly became more attached to Maxon than changing the caste system, so they endorsed rallies to the lower castes. Yes, most of the rallyist are Northern rebels alongside other people. The rebels help people get into cameras, sometimes interrupt daily Reports something like that... so yeah, I hope you understand where the idea came from .


	7. AN: I WANT TO SAY THANK YOU

HEY GUYS~ THIS ISN'T AN UPDATE BUT I HOPE YOU'LL BE ABLE TO READ IT ^-^

I JUST WANNA SAY THANK YOU TO ALL MY LOVELY READERS! Last I checked the views were only about 300+ since chapter three which made me a little discouraged because I wasn't updating much and I thought you guys didn't like where it was going, but yesterday when I updated again, it rose up to a thousand and I'm so happy... I thousand might be just few for some of you, but a thousand reading or just helplessly clicking on your story, from OTHER countries... well...

I WILL SAY THIS AGAIN~ DON'T BE AFRAID TO MESSAGE ME~ I might not be able to answer right away, but I've found some... can I call you friends? OMG friends in this site :) If you want to tell me any suggestions, because I haven't really settled into the plot that much~ I WILL ACCEPT ANY AND TRY TO THINK IT THROUGH AND MAYBE EVEN ADD IT, OF COURSE CREDIT YOU WONDERFUL PEOPLE~

ANOTHER THING, I JUST READ THE HEIR PREVIEWS! IT'S AT but last I checked there was an error.. welp :/

and I will also make an updated version of the playlist... :) because I am lazy af, I will combine the other songs I posted on Titanium .

**ONCE AGAIN, THANK YOU YOU WONDERFUL HUMAN BEINGS AND I HOPE I CAN TALK TO YOU SOON! IF YOU GUYS HAVE A TUMBLR PLEASE TELL ME SO I CAN FOLLOW YOU, BUT YOU GUYS DON'T HAVE TO FOLLOW ME BECAUSE I POST 90% EXO AND K-POP YOU MIGHT BARF AT SEHUN'S FACE ^-^**

**I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH GUYS!**

-FanFictionatic~ 3


	8. Chapter 6: Talking Insect

A/N: I WENT TO JAPAN SO I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE 3 WEEKS? LOL I'M SORRY LOVLIES... THIS IS JUST A FILLER? IDK BUT IT'S SHORTER THAN THE USUAL THINGS I POST~ BEAR WITH MEH GUYS... IN THE PHILIPPINES, SCHOOL'S ABOUT TO START IN JUNE 1ST~ BUT I WILL MAKE SURE TO KEEP TRACK~

ILYSM~ TY FOR READING

* * *

Father insisted we watched the first training session held by the ALPHA's.

Kriss was sitting beside me at a table shaded by a large umbrella while Father and Mother were sitting on another one.

"PARA-DE REST"

Guards neatly got into their position, standing straight with their feet slightly apart and their two hands, leveled with their chest, clasping each other at their backs.

With a tantalizing look, General "Titania" walked around the ranks they've formed. Her gaze right now might resemble of another person's, but the gentleness of her voice and the softness of her orbs last night were surely not an illusion.

Once she's scouted every last person, she went back up her small podium to get a bird's eye view of the whole group, below her, were her four comrades, also in the position the guards were in.

She was about to say something, but she closed her mouth again. A strange looking butterfly flew in the ranks. Other guards began to tense, some nearly stumbled. What's wrong with a harmless, orange butterfly?

Then it hit me. The butterfly was too big to become a normal garden butterfly. It was as large as my palm.

And it had a pair of legs.

It was struggling to go in front because of the soldiers constantly swatting it every time it came near. It seems to know the general, but she stayed in her position.

Suddenly, a soldier from the further rows successfully hit the strange insect and it ended up landing in Kriss's tea cup.

"Oh god!" she screeched and quickly stood up, knocking her chair in the process. She tried to walk backward, but the chair behind her caused her to trip on the grass, exposing the garter of her panty stocking.

I stood up and tried to help her, but the orange insect, now drenched it tea, shook her body like a dog to dry itself and ended up knocking the whole teapot on my dress shirt, which was almost boiling hot. I slightly doubled over and yelled in the process.

The maids ran to try and help us but the general was faster, with her comrades trailing behind her.

She approached us, and I thought she would offer her hand, instead she picked up the insect on her palm.

"Bella, we talked about this."

Surprisingly, the insect answered, "I'm sorry Tania... I just had to tell you something really important..."

The others helped us up, the maids came in with napkins for me to wipe of my shirt, though I'm pretty sure it would make a stain anyway.

"Marcus, go back to ranks and check if everyone's still in line, you go with him Portia."

"Yes ma'am" and they sprinted towards the front.

Father was just sitting there, staring at the scene, while Mother helped Kriss straighten her dress.

The insect, 'Bella', flew towards Kriss and I after completely drying off.

"I'm sorry Your Majesties. I didn't mean to fall on your teacup or drench your shirt with tea..." her voice was high-pitched, like bells ringing on a sleigh.

I smiled and said, "It's fine, it's fine... I'll just have this washed off. And the princess looks fine as well."

"No bruises, no scars, we're fine," Kriss assured.

Kriss, forgetting about the scene earlier, went closer to General Titania and her orange companion. "Is she a pixie?"

"A fairy," the general said. "Pixies are far smaller, and more hyper..."

"Where do they come from?" she asks once again.

"We were born from different kinds of flowers that just have been pollinated by butterflies in Creta. I, for example, was originally as Cosmos flower pollinated by a Monarch butterfly..."

My fiance stared at amazement. I couldn't help but smile along with her.

General Titania cleared her throat, "What was that you wanted to tell me Bella?"

The orange fairy turned around and spoke, "Not all the guards are here. Some guards and having a really small party in this big vacant room at the second floor. It's getting crazy inside and I thought you might want to take a look."


	9. HIATUS HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

YO~ IT'S BEEN 3 MONTHS WOW, I'M SUCH A JERK~ SCHOOL'S BEEN TOO HARD ON MEEEEEE... TOP SECTION AND ALL, AS RACISTS WOULD PUT, I'M ASIAN SO...

I KNOW MOST OF YOU ARE ALREADY IN SUMMER VACATION, LUCKY BASTARDS... IDK IF I COULD UPDATE ON WEEKENDS ANYMORE... MAYBE ON OUR SEM-BREAK, DO YOU GUYS HAVE THOSE? OR MAYBE ON CHRISTMAS VACATION, I CAN'T PROMISE ANYTHING...

THANK YOU FOR NOT HATING ME!


	10. Chapter 7: Party Crashers

A/N: SO CLASSES ARE SUSPENDED HERE BECAUSE OF REALLY HEAVY RAINFALL. THE PHILIPPINES WILL BE THE PHILIPPINES, A STOP OVER FOR SUPER TYPHOONS... I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE SAFE ^-^

* * *

_Edit:_ Hey~ I was bored and decided to draw for you guys! I'm not the best drawer but it's close enough to decent. I drew my representation of Titania, but since I can't copy links in I made a side-blog that I will be using only to link or post stuff idk... the blog username is: **this-isfor-yuuki**

I might post some more~

* * *

First day of training, and these stupid guards are already giving me a headache.

If it was up to me, I would send them all to New Asia and watch them die one by one, but that was too sadistic. With Bella leading the way, and with my team trying to catch up behind me, I made sure every stomp I took was loud and hard. I was angry, and I wanted everyone to know so they wouldn't try to fuck with me.

From the stairs I could hear loud music blaring. They messed with the wrong general. I went ahead, following the sound of laughs and happy shouts. I reached the door to the room only to find it locked. How messed up are they? They were using a vacant guest room in the palace, celebrating some occasion that they think was too important than training, some maids must be inside too, because no one was cleaning at this floor in a busy hour.

"Tania, your eyes are red again," Portia said.

"Yeah, are you sure nobody will die while you're at it?" Toni asked.

Red, the color of rage. I've been trying to control my emotions for the past few months, and so far, I had no incidents of my eyes going black with me going berserk, red was good in a way.

"Yeah, I know..." I slipped into my jacket, and I tell them to do the same, so that they know we're ALPHAs. "When the doors open, look as intimidating as you can."

I kicked the double door hard. I gave another and another kick after the other, not realizing that the music has died down and a hole just formed big enough to fit a hand, or in this case a foot. With one last blow, one of door frames dropped.

"What a hell of a party..."

The room was a mess. Streamers hung on the ceiling, confetti was all over the place. It smelled like alcohol and sweat. It was disgusting as hell.

Shocked faces of guards and maids looked at me. My eyes were probably still red, bonus scare points. I walked inside, chest out, arms crossed and head up high, my comrades lining beside me.

It was turning peaceful until I heard a guard ask, "Who's this chick?"

That was it.

I went over and gave him a good kick down the shin. His reflexes were slow so I was able to dodge all his tries of hitting me easily. I kicked him right as his stomach, hard enough to send him flying at the wall, forming a small dent of his form.

Everyone backs up immediately. My teammates block the doors so they have no where to go.

"This chick's name is Titania Rose, but I prefer to be called general."

I blink and I felt my eyes turn back to the blue shade it once was. "Eye color change is in my genes. Unfortunately for you, inhuman strength and dictatorial standards are also a part of me."

I looked at the banner that I haven't noticed before. It was plastered next to the guards unconscious form. It read "Happy Birthday" in bright red paint.

"Whose birthday is it?" I asked.

Nobody moved a muscle.

I scanned them one by one. Their eyes had fear written all over it, some had annoyance and anger. Some were still a little drowsy form the alcohol, but they won't try another stunt on me.

"Is this a deaf get together?" I raise my voice. "Who's birthday is it?"

"Mine, general," a soft, girlish voice piped up.

I scan the crowd once again, failing to find her. "Step forward."

It was hard to keep my composure.

Memories of dressing up started flashing in my head. _Why now?_ I remembered picking designs of various dresses which would make me squeal with delight, trying on a different one everyday. I remember her talking to my sister while braiding her hair for Halloween.

My stomach did several turns, but I kept on a blank expression.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Lucy ma'am- I mean general, I mean... sorry..."

"I'm sorry you had to see that little scene, but disrespect needs to be dealt in more painful ways for other people."

"Everyone get dressed. I don't care if your still drunk or hung over! Training day is training day! Somebody pick up the bastard on the floor!" Everyone started going out of the room as fast as they can. "Move you little shits!"

I faced my comrades, "Start the introductions to the others in the garden. I'll take care of this batch."

They gave me a salute which I returned before they ran out.

Everyone left the room except Lucy, who I told to stay for a while and one other person.

I looked over Aspen. He didn't look drunk nor hung over. He probably threw the party for Lucy. He grabbed Lucy's hand, her small fingers fitting into his strong ones. I always wanted Lucy and Aspen to get together. At least something lifted my spirits today. His green eyes were still bright as ever, but it didn't have to same effect on me anymore. Maybe I did really turn into an emotionless alloy.

"I'll wait until you're done with her."

"Aspen, you don't need to-"

"It's fine," I said. "Happy birthday Lucy..."

I proceeded to the door to get out of the stench-filled room, not before stopping by the now broken door.

"Take care of your girlfriend," and I proceeded outside.


End file.
